The Choice
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Elizabeth has been kidnapped; but by whom? Can Darcy save his beloved Lizzy? Read and find out! Set in the 2005 movie universe. Warning: This story contains paranormal elements, if that is not your cup of tea, please click away and return to a simpler way of life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first "Pride and Prejudice" fanfiction. This story is going to be a two chapter one-shot. Hope you like it and a word of advice, reviews are good, flames are not! If I see any reviews containing flames I will not hesitate to delete them. Also, this story contains paranormal elements, if that is not your cup of tea, please click away and return to a simpler way of life. That is all. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Help! Help! Someone help!" came the screams of a maid. The frantic woman ran all the way up the steps of the grand estate of Pemberley, desperate for someone to come to her aid. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley, heard the screams from inside his study. He stood from his chair, opened the door and bellowed, "What is going on?!" Mrs. Reynolds, his housekeeper, stopped in her tracks and turned to face her Master. "It's Mrs. Darcy, Sir. She ventured out into the gardens with Miss. Georgianna but never returned to the house." "What?! How did this happen? Is my sister alright?" Darcy asked, panic laced within his voice. "Miss. Georgianna is fine, Sir; but I fear for Mrs. Darcy." The housekeeper said with her head bowed.<p>

The Master of Pemberley then rushed out of his study, yelling for someone to ready his horse, praying beyond hope that his Elizabeth is not harmed. As soon as a horse was retrieved from the stables, Darcy mounted the steed and took off, galloping at top speed toward the gardens. When he got there, he screamed Elizabeth's name over and over but got no response. Darcy then turned his horse around and rode out of the gardens and toward the nearby forest. As he entered the forest, he slowed his horse down so that he can hear all the sounds of the wood and perhaps he can hear his beloved wife calling out for help.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, Darcy came into a clearing. He could then see someone tied to a large boulder. Darcy urged his horse into a gallop to get a closer look and he gasped in shock at the unfortunate victim. It was his Elizabeth! She appeared to be knocked unconscious with something but there were no visible scars or wounds on her person. Darcy dismounted and ran toward his wife, gently shaking her shoulders and calling her name. Lizzy groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. "Will, why are you here? Where am I? Why am I tied to this boulder?" Lizzy asked her husband with confusion. Darcy didn't answer his wife's questions and stayed silent for quite some time because even _he_ did not know who was behind Lizzy's abduction; but he swore that if he ever found out who it was, he would make them pay dearly for kidnapping his Elizabeth.

"All that matters, My Love, is that you are safe." Darcy said as he started to untie the ropes that kept Lizzy bound to the boulder. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing blades of emerald green grass every which way. A winged figure slowly descended from the skies and landed gracefully onto the ground. She was tall, so very tall. She is 6'7'' in height, though her brown high-heeled boots make her about 7' even, straight shoulder length ink black hair cascaded down her back like a black waterfall and a pair of soft, black cat ears sat atop her head that twitched as she gazed upon Darcy as he stopped untying his wife and gazed upon the vampiress with a mixture of anger and fear.

Feathery white Pegasus wings adorned her shoulder blades, making the vampiress a sight to behold. Her almond-shaped midnight blue eyes flickered with raw power as she tried to keep her emotions under control, for her powers are fueled by her emotions, one wrong move and the results would be chaotic. Her midnight blue hooded cape billowed around her, making her look bigger and intimidating, the blue rose clasp on the cape sparkled under the light of day. The vampiress's dark purple gown swished as she walked and said, "Who are you and what do you think you are doing with my prisoner?"

It took all but a second for Darcy to regain his composure as he said, "Prisoner? I think not! She is my wife, you fiendish creature!" The vampiress looked from Lizzy to Darcy and back to Lizzy again, a devious plan forming within her mind. "Wife eh? Well, what are you planning to do? Untie her from the boulder and ride out of the forest with her?" The vampiress sneered sarcastically, revealing a set of pearly white fangs behind her full blood red lips.

Darcy wanted to say a loud, resounding "Yes!" to the vampiress standing before him but he is afraid that something bad will happen if he were to grab Elizabeth and ride out of the forest as fast as they could. He couldn't risk losing Elizabeth after finally making her his and he couldn't imagine a life without his Lizzy in it. The Master of Pemberley remained silent as the vampiress smirked in satisfaction that there won't be any more trouble from the human.

Then, a carriage appeared from the forest, with two strong horses pulling the vehicle. The carriage looked like it has seen better days. The wood was fading and cracking under the weight of it's passengers and the wheels were starting to fall apart. The driver of the carriage however, looked like someone who worked in a noble household. His clothes were pristine and sewn to perfection, his white wig sitting neatly upon his head. The driver slowed the horses down and got off from the driver's seat to open the door of the carriage.

* * *

><p>Curiouser and curiouser! Who is the mysterious woman in the carriage? What does she have to do with Lizzy's kidnapping? Can our Mr. Darcy save his beloved wife? Stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion to "The Choice"!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, my apologies for this extremely belated update but here is the last and final chapter to "The Choice". I hope that you will enjoy reading it because I have enjoyed writing it. Remember, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

><p>The door of the carriage coach opened to reveal a woman wearing the most hideous gown ever made. It was like something had chewed up something else and then regurgitated to form the gown that the woman is now wearing, though the lady might say that it's the highest form of fashion in Town and would look down anyone's nose should they say otherwise. The woman took out her fan and Darcy's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the fan's design and only one person in his acquaintance has that specific type of fan. Anger started to bubble up from within him as he mentally berated the woman for doing something like this. "<em>If she thinks that I will divorce Elizabeth and marry her<em>, _she is poorly mistaken_! _I will never part from my Elizabeth, not now, not ever_!" Darcy silently vowed as the woman came closer and closer.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Darcy?" The woman said in an annoying, simpering voice. "Have you come to rescue your darling _wife_?" The woman asked, spitting out the word 'wife' with a hint of jealousy and anger. "Well you're not going to succeed, My Love, for I have other plans for your precious Elizabeth." The woman finished with a smirk. "I will not let that happen, Miss. Bingley! If you think you have the power to take Elizabeth from me, you are quite mistaken!" Darcy roared. "I have never shown an interest to you! I only put up with your constant flirtations because Charles is my friend! Cease this nonsense at once and release Elizabeth!" Darcy ordered. Miss. Bingley felt enraged that Darcy did not have any romantic feelings for her and directed all of her hate and jealousy toward Elizabeth Bennett. "_It's all her fault for stealing my Mr. Darcy away from me_! _I will make sure that this peasant never sees the light of day again_!" Miss. Bingley vowed. "Asanashia, blast this country chit to the deepest part of Hell!" Caroline commanded as she pointed at Lizzy with a bony finger.

Asanashia then raised her hand and a ball of blue light started to form, filled with strong, raw power meant to harm a human being. The vampiress was about to fire the energy ball at Elizabeth when a voice shouted "NO!" Asanashia quickly pulled her hand away as if it was holding a hot potato and hurled the energy ball into the sky.

Caroline Bingley looked on in horror as Darcy stood in front of Elizabeth with his arms outstretched in a protective stance with a look of determination on his face. "_So, he's still willing to put his life on the line for that country bumpkin_? _We'll just see about that_!" Caroline mentally seethed. The jealousy-consumed woman then took out a hunting rifle from the saddle bag that she carried with her, aimed it at Elizabeth and fired.

The bullet traveled through the air at top speed but it never hit it's intended target. Once the gun was fired, Asanashia took action and created a barrier around Elizabeth and Darcy. Thus shielding them from Caroline Bingley's attack. Caroline was beyond shocked to see that her shot did not injure the person who in her mind, stole her happiness away from her and that her assassin for hire was protecting them.

Miss. Bingley turned to face Asanashia, anger blinding her from the truth and said through gritted teeth, "How dare you? You are to only obey _my_ orders, not grow a conscience!" Asanashia didn't flinch or cower at the harsh words that are being spoken to her, for the vampiress knew that if she let her emotions take control, all hell would break loose and her employer would get the brunt of it.

She put her hands on her hips, took a deep breath, and turned to face the scorned woman, "You only told me to kidnap that woman so that you can take back what you think is yours; but from what I can see, nothing belongs to you. He loves his wife, not you. I did what I did because I do not wish to harm or kill anyone unless I have to and I am no one's attack dog. I was blind to have tried to blast that energy ball at the woman whom you hate so much just so you can take her husband away from her and claim him as your own."

Caroline growled, stomped her feet on the ground like a spoiled little girl who doesn't get what she wanted. The worst-dressed woman in the world spun on her heels and stormed off toward her carriage; but before she could get one foot into the coach, an angry male voice stopped her in her tracks. "Caroline Janette Bingley, you have crossed a line that you should never have crossed and for that you will pay for what you have done to Elizabeth! I swear it!" Darcy said, delivering his ultimatum. Caroline gave Darcy a death glare that would have made Asanashia proud and got into the carriage coach, yelling at the driver to take her home.

Darcy then finished untying Elizabeth from the boulder and the two embraced in complete and utter relief. Darcy then let go of his wife and turned to face Asanashia. "Thank you for not harming my wife and for saving us from Miss. Bingley's fury." Asanashia flashed Darcy a toothy smile and said, "No need to thank me, Sir. I am deeply sorry for kidnapping your wife. I needed the money." The vampiress said sheepishly. "No apology necessary, Miss…?" Darcy said, drifting off mid-sentence. "Renoir, Asanashia Renoir." Asanashia said. "Thank you, Miss. Renoir. If it's money you seek, then come back to Pemberley with us and I will work out a decent sum with my steward." Darcy offered.

Asanashia chuckled softly as she shook her head. "I'd rather not, Sir. I have caused you enough inconveniences for one day. I'll get my payment from Miss. Bingley since she was the one who employed me." The vampiress said. "Indeed." Darcy said as he led his wife toward his horse. He helped Lizzy up into the saddle and then got on the horse himself. Darcy then took the reins and was about to turn the horse around in the direction of the estate, he turned to Asanashia and said, "Thank you for letting my Elizabeth live, Miss. Renoir. I would not know what would happen should I lose her."

"I understand, Sir. May we never cross paths again." Asanashia said with a smirk. Darcy chuckled and smiled for the first time since the whole ordeal. "I wholeheartedly agree. Adieu, Miss. Renoir." Darcy said before spurring his horse to gallop towards Pemberley. "Adieu, Sir." The vampiress said softly before taking to the skies, leaving the once tension-filled clearing quiet once more.

* * *

><p>Thank you for flying Fanfiction Airlines, Ladies and Gentlemen, hope to see you again! =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, it seems that y'all are wondering what happened to Caroline Bingley after she stormed off so here is a bonus chapter, aka the epilogue, to "The Choice". Enjoy and a big thank you to those who have favourited and followed this story! Remember, reviews good, flames bad!

* * *

><p>Asanashia flew through the early morning sky, her midnight blue eyes closed as the crisp morning air blew across her heart-shaped face. The vampiress then opened her eyes and saw the Netherfield estate below. "<em>Time to collect<em>." Asanashia thought as she landed gracefully in front of the grand estate. The vampiress straightened her cloak, neatened her blue rose clasp and walked up the steps toward Netherfield. Asanashia knocked on the door and waited patiently, well, with as much patience as a vampiress with telekinetic powers can allow, for someone to come and open the door.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the door was opened to reveal a butler. Asanashia informed the butler that she would like an audience with Miss. Bingley. The butler looked Asanashia up and down, as if something was wrong with her. The vampiress raised an elegant eyebrow and said, "Is there a problem?" The butler, feeling startled, stammered, "Nnn...no Miss. I shall lead you to Miss. Bingley." The old man then stepped aside to let Asanashia in. Then the two walked down the long hallway and turned into a room.

The room itself was spacious and airy, the walls were painted in dark yellow orange, the furniture was made from the finest cedar that money can buy, each with it's own intricate design and was not gaudy or overbearing. Asanashia entered the room and the butler closed the door behind her. Caroline Bingley was sitting at the pianoforte, her hand on her face, staring into space. The vampiress cleared her throat and Miss. Bingley came out from her stupor and narrowed her eyes at Asanashia.

"What are you doing here, you useless chit?!" Caroline said as anger began to bubble up from within her. "You failed in your assignment to ensure that I get Darcy because you," Caroline huffed, "You just _had_ to have a change of heart and save that country nothing from my bullet!" Miss. Bingley screeched. Asanashia tried hard not to cover her delicate cat ears from Caroline's screams, the vampiress walked toward her employer, her Pegasus wings outstretched and looked at Miss. Bingley with narrowed eyes that flickered from midnight blue to navy blue as Asanashia tried to keep her emotions under control.

"I did what you asked me to do, Miss. Bingley. What happened after that is all your doing!" The vampiress whispered harshly. "If you had done your job correctly, then I wouldn't have to resort to desperate measures." Caroline countered as Asanashia slowly backed her up against a wall. "Really? Is that the story you are going with, Miss. Bingley?" Asanashia asked the cornered woman in front of her. Caroline didn't answer, for fear that the vampiress would unleash her powers upon her and she has yet to find a rich husband. Seeing that her soon to be former employer is rendered speechless, Asanashia backed away from Miss. Bingley and said, "I have come here to collect my payment. Once I have that, you will never see me again. If you do not give me what I came here to get, then I'm afraid that I will have to send you on a one-way trip to the Realm of Darkness where you will remain for all eternity." The vampiress said, hoping that this deluded woman will come to her senses so that Asanashia will not have to resort to violence.

Caroline, who is still leaning against the wall in fear, said, "If you think that I will pay you a cent for failing, then you are sorely mistaken!" Miss. Bingley yelled as pure adrenaline started to run through her veins. She then spotted a fireplace prod lying beside the pianoforte, Caroline used her foot to bring the metal rod closer to her; but the sound of metal scraping across the wooden floor alerted the vampiress. "Do you really think that you can defeat me with that?" Asanashia sneered as she noticed the fireplace prod. "Humans are such simple-minded creatures." The vampiress said as she raised her hand to form an energy ball. Asanashia then chanted her mantra as she fired the energy ball at Caroline.

The glowing blue ball hit it's intended target in the stomach, causing Caroline to double over in pain. A bright blue light appeared as the energy ball expanded, consuming Caroline in a cocoon of light. When the light finally faded, the unconscious body of Caroline Bingley slumped to the floor. Asanashia, disappointed that she didn't get her money, turned on her heel and walked out the door. As the vampiress was about to leave, she told a maid who was walking by to check on Miss. Bingley as the woman had suddenly fainted in the Drawing Room. The maid nodded her thanks and asked if there's anything else she can do for the vampiress.

Asanashia thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I believe there is something you can do for me. Could you ask someone to give me the 500 pounds that Miss. Bingley was to give me before she fainted?" The maid was shocked to hear the vampiress ask for so much money, she half wanted to ask Asanashia why she is asking for this large sum but thought better of it. "_What happened between Miss_. _Bingley and this vampiress is their business_." The young maid thought as she agreed to go fetch someone to give Asanashia her money.

"Thank you kindly, dear girl." Asanashia said with a toothy smile as the maid walked away to do as she was asked. The vampiress then waited by the front entrance of the estate, anxious to get her payment and be on her way. Seconds turned into minutes as the vampiress waited to get her money, she chanted her mantra in her mind so that her powers don't flare and destroy the house. Finally, she saw a man wearing small round spectacles holding a bag of coins walking down the hall toward her. "Here is the 500 pounds that you asked for, Miss." The man said as he handed the bag to Asanashia. "Thank you, Sir and please tell Miss. Bingley when she is well that it was a pleasure doing business with her." The vampiress said with a slight bow. "Of course Miss. I'll be sure to inform her." The man said.

Asanashia then tucked the money away in a safe place on her person, thanked the man with a polite nod and left Netherfield behind as she took to the skies once again.

* * *

><p>The End. For reals.<p> 


End file.
